Big Bad Wolves
by Trixie09
Summary: My tribute to the Great Pumpkin Contest. AH/AU. Eric and Sookie attend Amelia Carmichael's Halloween party amidst a series of murders. Quote: "Cod pieces are for those whose pumpkins are not so great." Now Beta'd


**Eric & His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title:** **Big Bad Wolves**

**Beta: Krismom (I heart you big time!)  
**

**Pen Name: Trixie09**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Bill, Quinn, Amelia, Alcide  
**

**Disclaimer: All SVM characters are creations of Charlaine Harris, as are any recognizable book quotes.**** I do not own them. Nor do I own: David Bowie, the Labyrinth, or the Goblin King.**

**  
**The little town of Bon Temps, Louisiana had never been so on edge. There hadn't been a murder in the sleepy little town since Hoyt Fortenberry shot Dove Beck with a shot gun because Dove had run off with Hoyt's wife Crystal and…Hoyt's pride & joy, a Ford 4x4 pick up truck with extended cab. That had been ten years ago. But now, since the beginning of October, there'd been three murders. While the police weren't commenting one way or another, everyone thought it was starting to look like the work of a serial killer.

"They're calling him the Candy Corn Killer!" my banshee of a best friend shrieked through my speaker phone as I finished the last curl in my hair. Her voice echoed in the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and sorting through the cosmetics on the counter.

"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard," I paused considering my words, "no pun intended."

_Hmm, Ruby Red or Crimson Kiss?_ I debated examining my two choices of lip rouge.

"Why are they calling him that?" I asked after a moment.

"He leaves two pieces of candy corn like vampire fangs as his calling card. After he slits their throats of course; and, the victim dies from exsanguination."

"That's gross Amelia," I paused, "how do you even know all this? The papers haven't said anything about candy corn."

_Crimson Kiss,_ I decided, half listening to Amelia.

"I overheard Daddy talking to the lead investigators. So far they've managed to keep the candy corn out of the press. It's their hold back, just in case some crazies confess that didn't actually do it."

I carefully applied the lipstick, before puckering my lips together and blowing a kiss at the mirror. Smiling, I made sure no residue was left on my teeth.

"I'm not sorry to see them gone. If anyone deserved killing it was them," she remarked offhandedly.

"Amelia!" I yelled, "No one deserves to be killed!"

She huffed, clearly offended by my rebuke, "Well really, are you shedding a tear over the fact that the wicked stepsisters aren't around to torment you anymore?"

I automatically started to deny her statement, but paused to consider her words, putting the cap back on the lipstick and placing it on the counter top.

Debbie Pelt and Selah Pumphrey, dubbed the wicked stepsisters when Selah's dad married Debbie's mom, got along like a house on fire. They'd been terrible creatures before the marriage, but had run in different circles. All that changed after the marriage their seventh grade year. They'd formed the "elite" crowd because they were rich, beautiful, and ruthless. Guys wanted to sleep with them and girls wanted to be them. They didn't like anyone encroaching on their territory or anyone they perceived as a threat to their popularity. Amelia, both pretty and popular, wouldn't bow and scrape to them, but because her daddy was descended from one of the original founding families, friends with the governor of Louisiana, and had his hand in many construction pies all over the surrounding parishes, they settled for snide remarks and left her alone. However, as Amelia's best friend; a girl whose parents were long dead, whose Gran raised her and her brother on a fixed income, and a girl who was painfully shy and slightly awkward, I was not so lucky. They'd tormented me all through junior high. I couldn't count the times I'd been tripped, found gum in my hair, or been reduced to tears by their hurtful, spiteful, remarks about my appearance.

High school reduced some of the juvenile teasing because I grew into my body and came out of my shell; and had even let up for awhile. Until I became friends with Eric Northman second semester of Freshman year. Now that my brother had graduated and moved on, Eric Northman was the sex god of Bon Temps High school, but back then he had been the gorgeous, new kid. His family had moved from Sweden, so not only was he hot...he was _exotic_; and immediately popular as my brother had taken him under his wing when he'd tried out for the soccer team. Selah, Debbie, and I were on the student guide committee at school, and of course they wanted to be the ones to show him around and get to _know_ him. He'd chosen me. Livid, they once again took up their crusade of harassment. I found dead frogs from biology class crammed in my locker, I was locked in a closet until the janitor heard my cries, my clothes were stolen during gym class.…things like that. While there was never any proof, they always made sure I knew it was them with their sly remarks and pointed glares. Thankfully I wasn't without my own social network. Eric and I had grown into a friendly camaraderie, and if it hadn't been for him and Amelia I would never have gone to school.

Their worst event was at the end of this past September when they carved "Slut" and "Whore" into my car's paint job, slashed my tires, broke my side windows, and poured sugar in my gas tank at school. Later, Selah had thrown me into the lockers while no one was around, and told me that if I wasn't such a "slut" and a "whore" Eric wouldn't have dumped her at the beginning of the summer. John Quinn, Quinn for short, stopped her fist from flying into my face. A week later, Selah was dead, found with her throat slit, lying on the hood of her car in her underwear. Debbie was distraught of course, but she took her anger out on everyone in her path. I just happened to be in her way when she pushed me down the stairs at school. Luckily, Bill Compton had snagged my backpack and kept me upright; otherwise I would have been in the hospital. A few days later Debbie was found murdered in the girls locker room, throat slit as well. And a small part of my soul breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well…." I hesitated, "I do regret Pam. She wasn't Sally Sunshine, but I don't think she deserved to die."

Pam Ravenscroft, had been blonde, beautiful, and an ice bitch. But despite our altercations, and the fact that we hadn't been bosom buddies, I was still saddened by her death. We'd had a love-hate relationship competing for top spot as valedictorian. Just last week she'd taunted me at lunch because she had a higher grade in AP chemistry than did. Alcide Herveaux had thrown a stuffed football at her head. He'd felt guilty because he was my lab partner and caused us to get a low grade on a lab assignment. I told him not to worry since my Calc grade was better than hers. Later in gym class I'd sweetly informed her that I would be willing to tutor her. She'd slugged me in the shoulder, kissed me on the cheek, and called me a treat. I was shocked to hear on the news the next day that she'd been found in the school library stacks, murdered like Debbie and Selah.

"No," Amelia said quietly, "you're right, she didn't."

I didn't say anything, allowing Amelia her moment of silence. It was a well kept secret that Amelia swung both ways, and that Pam just happened to bat for the XX team. They'd had a little tête-à-tête over the summer, but Amelia ended it saying she didn't want a serious commitment.

"Well enough about that, when are you coming over? There's plenty to pre-party with."

"I'll leave as soon as Eric gets here, we're walking over together," I responded, examining my makeup critically in the mirror.

"Oooo," Amelia said slyly, "are you wearing partner costumes?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood. I don't know what Eric's wearing. I'm sure it's something good."

"Susannah Stackhouse! I can hear those devilish thoughts from here!" Amelia teased, "looking forward to a little role playing in costumes?"

"Amelia!" I squeaked, "we're not like that!"

"But you want to be!" she pointed out

"Do not!" I quickly replied, flushing.

"You and Mr. Hottie-with-the-naughty-body are more than welcome to stay the night… of course I can only offer you a single bed. I'm sure you'll be able to manage," she twittered.

My cheeks reddened further, imagining Eric and I, sweaty and tangled in the sheets.

I was about to respond to Amelia's comment when someone cleared his voice in my bathroom doorway.

"Oh! Is that mister sex on a stick I hear?!" Amelia hooted.

"Good_bye_ Amelia!" I cried frantically and almost broke my phone pressing the end button.

Slowly I turned and gasped. If I wasn't hot enough from Amelia's lewd comments, Eric's costume set my whole body aflame. Slowly my eyes perused his form, drinking in the sight. He wore a flowing, thigh-length, black overcoat whose collar defied gravity, curling up around his neck and bending back into sharp points. Underneath the coat, his white poet shirt lay open, exposing most of his chest, giving me a clear view of the hard muscle definition and smattering of blond chest hair. I groaned, secretly imagining tearing open his shirt the rest of the way and running my fingers over the exposed flesh. My eyes drifted below the waist and nearly fell out of their sockets. _There is no way he is wearing underwear! _I thought. Eric had managed to find some skin tight, grey breeches, whose stretchy quality was being put to the test. They were tucked into knee-high, healed, black leather Hessian boots. Quickly I snapped my gaze back up to his face, noting that he'd somehow gotten his shoulder length, blond, hair to float ethereally around his face. With the light blue makeup over his eyes he looked like an 80's rock god ...or..well...like a Goblin King; positively _sinful_.

"Well Sookie," he drawled slowly, cocking his head to the side in amusement, "is it the same as your dreams?"

I flushed scarlet, regretting my drunken confession that I'd had naughty dreams of David Bowie as Jareth, the Goblin King.

My eyes swept his form once more, lingering on certain appendages below the belt, "I think you forgot the cod piece," I stuttered out before clapping my hands over my mouth and snapping my gaze to his; utterly mortified.

To my relief and my embarrassment, Eric threw back his head and laughed. Then he gripped the door frame with his leather gloved hands, and leaned in close to me, looking predatory. His gaze raked up and down my form as he took a step closer. My breath hitched when he closed the gap between us, leaning in so that his cheek was next to mine as he reached around my form.

"Sookie," he whispered seductively, "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." My eyes slid closed as his warm breath seductively caressed my cheek; tickled my ear. They snapped open when I sensed him step back, a shiver running up my spine as the cold material of my cloak slithered over my bare shoulders. He shot me a coy look and fastened my cloak, playfully stating, "Cod pieces are for those whose pumpkins are not so great," then he gave me a perfunctory tap on the nose and stepped out of my breathing space.

My mouth dropped open at his audacity, "Eric, you have one of the biggest ego's I've ever seen," I told him.

"Among other things," he replied with a wink. And before I could reply he gallantly bowed before offering me his arm, "Shall we away my lady? As Goblin King it is my sworn duty to escort faire maidens to the festivities and keep away the big bad wolves."

I rolled my eyes but took his arm, drawling wryly, "Yes, let us away."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt giddy as we ambled the eight blocks to Amelia's house. I was excited about tonight because I was _almost_ positive Eric finally returned feelings for me. I mean, we _were_ going to one of the premier parties of the year together, and we'd been spending lots of time together, doing homework, watching movies, going out to eat, etc; more time than in previous years. _And_ as far as I knew he hadn't had a "friendly" buddy since the beginning of summer. _And_ he'd been more attentive these past few weeks. So I was fairly confident in my assessment.

I decided to test the waters a bit, confirm that he wanted me. Taking a deep breath I said, "You know," I spun around to walk backwards, giving him what I hoped was a coy look, twirling a piece of hair around my finger, "Amelia said we can stay the night if we get too crazy," my heart pounded faster as I went for broke and continued, "maybe we can share some sheets," I winked to make sure he didn't miss my innuendo.

Eric looked dumbstruck. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes locking on mine and he swallowed hard. Clenching his fists at his side he squeezed his eyes shut, rasping out, "Sookie..."

Just my name spoken, his voice tinged with regret, caused the bottom to fall out of my stomach and my heart to shatter. _He. Didn't. Want. Me_.

At my expression, Eric hastened to explain, "Sookie...I can't....it would ruin what we have. We're such good friends. And besides, your brother...I promised him I'd look after you while he's in Iraq, especially with all the murders that have happened. I don't think he'd want me going after you."

_Damn Jason! _I cursed silently, a slow rage building within me, and beneath that an overwhelming sadness and longing.

"Is that really why you've been spending so much time with me Eric? Why you've been so nice to me? Because Jason asked you to?! " I accused him, hurt and feeling extremely foolish. These past several days I'd been thinking Eric _like-liked_ me. But really it was just his being nice to poor, pitiful, pearl because of a request by her over-protective brother.

When he didn't answer I spun around to walk away, so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes. My face flushed at my foolishness. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Sookie!_ I berated myself.

Just as I was really getting into my pity party strong hands grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, and pressed me up against the brick garden wall we were passing.

"Christ, Sookie, you don't know how much I just want to fuck you," he placed light kisses along my jaw line, "and bite you," here he nipped at the hollow of my throat before soothing the hurt with his tongue, "and rub myself all over you," and he did just that, pressing his body up against mine, "how much I've _wanted_ to touch and taste you since the moment you introduced yourself to me in that little sundress of yours," his hands slid down the sides of my body, his leather clad fingers slipping in to touch my skin where my blouse and skirt met.

"Then why haven't you?" I rasped out, my hands gripping his shoulders, the imagery of his words running through my mind to the point of combustion.

That brought Eric up short and he lifted his head to gaze at me. Drawing in a few haggard breaths he rested his forehead against mine.

"Because..." he whispered, bringing one of his hands up to cup my cheek, his thumb absently stroking the flesh under my eye from right to left, "because..." I felt his breath on my lips and anxiously held mine, awaiting his answer, "because.... I'm afraid," he said.

I was stunned. He'd spoken so softly I was afraid I'd misheard him. I brought one of my hands up to cover the one touching my cheek, squeezing it comfortingly, "Afraid of what, Eric?" I asked gently and just as quietly not wanting to break the moment.

He pulled back slightly, locking his gaze with mine, searching my soul. Evidently finding what he sought, he closed his eyes for a moment steeling his resolve before uttering, "I love you, Sookie. And I'm afraid of those feelings. I don't like having them."

"You love me?" I stuttered out, dazed at his confession, though a warm glow wormed its way through my stomach at his words, rebuilding my hopes.

"Yes," he replied, without hesitation, his gaze intense and smoldering, "and not that high school, puppy love, shit. I love you soul deep, Sookie Stackhouse, and I don't want to fuck that up. I'm not good at relationships and I'm afraid I'll drive you away."

I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped me. Eric, confused frowned down at me as giggles spilled forth.

This was more than I could have ever dreamed for. I had fallen head over heals for Eric long ago....never believing he could possibly feel the depth of emotion I felt for him. The most I had hoped for was some sort of friendly affection that could be transitioned into a nice relationship.

"Eric," I gasped, trying to keep the tears of happiness at bay, "you are so stupid," I told him, my hand reverently tracing the contours of his face, "I love you back. Soul deep. And if you think that doesn't scare the shit out of me, then you're a fool. I mean, I'm hardly making A's in the relationship category. Look at the sterling guys I've dated."

He frowned at my statement and his gaze narrowed as he intently focused on me, "Well, no more of that. No more other guys. I want you to be mine. Only mine," he paused to consider my features, "so what say you Sookie Stackhouse? Will you go steady with me?" he asked, a slight pout marring his features.

He actually pouted! If that didn't do me in, the trace of vulnerability I saw in the depths of his gaze did.

I smiled softly up at him, my heart about to burst. The fading afternoon light caught his hair and eyes, making them glow with an otherworldly quality that took my breath away. I couldn't believe he wanted me; this beautiful, sexy creature, wanted plain old Sookie Stackhouse. Hardly believing my good fortune I braced my hands on his shoulders as I stood on tip toes, bringing my mouth to within' a hairs breadth of his. Keeping my eyes locked on his I whispered, "Yes," and lightly pressed my lips to his.

Kissing Eric was like the sweet relief of coming home after a long hard day. His lips were soft, yet firmly pressed against mine as he returned my kiss, almost chastely. He groaned in the back of his throat and slid his hands down my sides to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. Our kiss went on and on; softly passionate. But then, when I couldn't resist tangling a hand in his hair and tugging softly he changed it. He emitted a tortured moan and pressed up against me, his lower appendage telling me exactly how much he liked my actions. His tongue slipped out, licking my lips and slid into my mouth when I gasped at the ticklish sensation. The action was sinfully, erotic and heavenly, delightful at the same time. He sensuously explored my mouth only breaking off to take a breath. I groaned at the loss and felt him smirk against my lips before beginning his administrations again. I gave tit for tat though; sucking on his tongue and shifting my lower body against him. He hissed at the contact and broke from my mouth trailing kisses along my jaw line to my ear where he nipped at my ear lobe before whispering, "My lover."

Sighing in pleasure, I turned my head so he could kiss me again. And kiss me he did, so softly and sensuously my mind sank into a heavenly fog. It seems as though we stood there forever in the fading afternoon light, exploring and relishing in our new found appreciation for each other.

Catcalls broke through our blissful haze. I turned to investigate the sounds and groaned, "Speaking of past relationships..."

A group of guys walked towards us sporting Bon Temps Wolves letter jackets, and fronting the group was John Quinn, Alcide Herveaux, and Bill Compton. I'd had relationships with all three.

I'd dated Alcide the end of Freshman year and beginning of Sophomore year. It was a good sort of first relationship; hand holding, chaste kisses, dinner & movie dates, etc. But I didn't like sharing Alcide with Debbie Pelt. Though they'd broken up, he still pined for her, and Debbie did everything she could to make us miserable, though she claimed she didn't want him. Finally, I'd gotten it through my head that I needed to let him go because he was never going to break it off with her. Still, it hurt the very next day when Debbie pinned him up against my locker trying to suck off his face.

After I broke it off with Alcide, Quinn took up a hasty and extravagant pursuit of me. Extremely flattered by the attention I accepted his request to be his girlfriend. We dated all of second semester Sophomore year, through the summer and for the first part of Junior year. Quinn was very attractive, a rising star on the Bon Temps' football field, and the picture perfect boyfriend. He brought flowers to my Gran, opened my car door, took me to see shows in Shreveport, and cooked me dinner. Jason and Eric hadn't liked him; that should have been my first clue to his inner douche bag. I, however, thought Quinn was perfect, and I liked him well enough to ignore Eric and Jason's warnings. The only flaw in our relationship was that he kept pressing for sex which I'd never had. He didn't force me, but he made comments along the lines of, "If you love me, babe, we should take our relationship to the next level." So against my better judgment I gave it up to him the night Bon Temps won homecoming Junior year. It wasn't terrible but it certainly wasn't the wine and roses I'd romanticized about. What hurt the most was when he dumped me the next week saying he wanted to concentrate on football. Then a week after _that_ he hooked up with Selah and I heard through the grapevine he'd been hooking up with her the whole time we were together.

Utterly dejected, and feeling extremely worthless, I'd jumped into a relationship with Bill, which had been an epic mistake. But Bill was so shy and reserved I knew I would have control of our relationship. Looking back I'm ashamed to admit I used him the way Quinn used me. Bill was sweet and caring, if a little overzealous in his wooing of me. He bought me jewelry, wrote me love letters, took me on romantic walks, and slowly rebuilt the confidence I'd had shattered by Quinn. So I'd dated and slept with him, thinking I'd grow to love him. Finally, realizing I was no better than Quinn, I broke it off after New Years**. **

I'd spent most of second semester Junior year and the summer, foot loose and fancy free, until now.

Said "until now" moved to stand beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. When the group grew near I saw they were all sporting wolf ears and torn t-shirts made to look like they'd been ripped by wolves.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, "are ya'll headin' over to Amelia's party?"

"Hey Sook," Alcide replied warmly, "Yeah we are. Looks like you met up with the big bad wolf just in time to complete the outfit."

I laughed slipping my arm around Eric's waist, "Thanks for the offer Alcide, but I'm going with Eric."

"Oh yeah? That's great. Neat outfit, Eric, though I'm not sure what you're supposed to be. But cool nonetheless," Alcide rambled. I could smell the whisky wafting from his soda can. I was surprised since Alcide had never been much of a drinker but then it dawned on me that he had been on-again with Debbie when she was murdered.

Quinn took the opportunity to butt his thick skull in to the conversation, "Lookin' nice, Babe," he leered, his gaze running up and down my body, "you gonna save me a dance?"

Though I'm certain my costume was modest by most standards, I suddenly wished I'd gone as a nun. Instead my sleeveless white, button up blouse seemed too low cut, my black thigh length skirt too short, and my white stockings and low red-heeled shoes perverse.

Feeling thoroughly eye fucked I stiffened in Eric's grasp, scowling at Quinn.

Eric's body became rigid, his arm tightening around my body. Possessively he growled, "Sookie's dance card is full, Quinn. She is with me. We are together."

I winced hearing Eric's voice, knowing he was angry when he dropped the contractions and his accent became more pronounced.

Quinn's eyes widened, before narrowing speculatively on me, "That true babe?"

I beamed up at Eric, who at my smile lost the scowl and grinned brightly back at me, as I said, "Yup".

Quinn crowed with laughter, smacking Eric on the shoulder in a good ol' boys fashion, "Congrats man, she's a fun time."

I cringed at the implication, feeling betrayed all over again. How had I ever thought I was in love with this slime ball?

"I suggest you remove your hand from my person before I remove it for you," Eric clipped out, "and for future reference do not ever refer to my girlfriend as "_babe"_ or "_a good time"_.

Up until this point the five guys that accompanied Bill, Quinn, and Alcide had been engaged in their own conversation _ie._ passing around a flask. But at Eric's acerbic tone they gave us their full attention, some moving imperceptibly away from Quinn. Quinn might have been the King of Bon Temps High School, but Eric was the equivalent of an Olympian God, even if he didn't play football. Quinn sensed the turning tide, so instead of commenting on me he went another route, attacking the source of his ire.

"What are you even supposed to be, Northman?" Quinn snorted derisively.

Eric tensed and I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him from attacking Quinn.

Suddenly, Alcide straightened up and cried, "You remind me of the babe!" he shouted at me, winking. He'd finally cottoned on to Eric's costume.

I laughed, automatically responding, "What babe?"

He threw his arms up, whiskey sloshing out of the can onto his hand, "The babe with the power!" he declared.

Though several of the guys had confused looks on their faces, they hooted with laughter, amused by their teammate's lyrical talents.

Quinn, annoyed at not being the center of attention anymore, scowled and crossed his meaty arms, "What power?" he snapped.

That set me off into giggles, and I felt all the tension drain from Eric's body. He planted a kiss on the top of my head then cavalierly wiggled his fingers in Quinn's direction, crooning silkily, "The power of voodoo!"

"Who do?" Quinn asked, missing the joke.

"You do," Eric replied, his body shaking against mine with repressed laughs. I stifled my giggles by burying my face part way into his side.

"Do what?" Quinn groused.

"Remind me of the babe," Eric quipped back.

By then everyone was cracking up, and Quinn was agitated if the tell tale angry flush on his face was any indicator.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered, "Northman, you're a gay ass mother fucker. Come on guys let's go to the party," he commanded, storming off down the sidewalk. Laughing the guys all followed, Alcide turning to walk backwards and wave jubilantly at me before tripping over his own two feet. Compton gave us a smile, rolled his eyes, and hauled Alcide back up and down the sidewalk.

"Well, I've kept my promise," Eric told me, sweeping me off my feet, spinning me around, and kissing my nose.

"Oh?" I asked, raising a brow, "what promise was that?"

"I've kept away the big bad wolves," he responded, eyes sparkling with mirth.

I laughed softly, spider walking my fingers up his neck before cupping his face, "I suppose the Goblin King deserves a reward then."

Eric waggled his eyebrows, "Oh? And what sort of reward might that be?"

I kissed him quickly then skipped away from him calling over my shoulder, "Your reward is to escort me to this party."

Eric's heeled boots clicked on the side walk as he ran to catch up with me, pulling me close and kissing me on the lips, "Your wish is my command."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party was in full swing by the time we meandered up to Amelia's. The colossal antebellum house was lit up like a jack-o-lantern and strains of Michael Jackson's Thriller drifted through the open windows on the first floor. Littered throughout the yard were festive displays of pumpkins, corn stalks, hay bales, and piles of leaves shaped into graves. Smiling, I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him up the walkway. We entered just in time to hear the wolves let out loud howls and to catch Quinn yelling, "Bon Temps football in the hizz-ouse!"

I rolled my eyes up at Eric and he laughed, placing a hand on the small of my back, guiding me around the raucous group.

The massive marble foyer was split in half by a grand staircase decorated with tasteful Halloween paraphernalia. The Halloween decorations also effectively blocked the path of anyone wanting to go upstairs, where I knew Amelia had hidden all the valuables. While her party wasn't secret, she knew her dad would be highly upset if the house were trashed. I noted a lot of the oriental rugs had been replaced by cheap area rugs that could easily be thrown away. Off the main foyer were various parlors and hallways that led to the kitchen, library, and lower guest rooms. The place was packed, especially the foyer where refreshment tables were located. Everyone else was gathered in the parlors; dancing, drinking, playing games, and carousing in general. Eric guided us over to one of the refreshment tables and poured us large cups of apple cider from a witch's caldron. Handing me my glass he clinked it with his and said, "To us." I replied in kind and drank the contents of the cup in one go. The heated gaze he shot me over the rim of his cup warmed my innards more than any spiced cider.

After refilling our cups I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him towards one of the parlors yelling over the crowd, "Come on Goblin King, we're going to dance!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And dance we did. Song after song; hip hop, rock, rap, metal, country..we danced it all. I was truly in my element, and if Eric's nibbles on my throat, the way his hands ran the gamut of my body, and his kisses were any indication he was enjoying my dance skills. As I turned around and ground my bottom into Eric I knew at least part of his anatomy appreciated my skills.

I had limited experience with the male anatomy, but I knew without a doubt that Eric's pumpkin was great. In fact it was so great, I had a little trouble grasping, figuratively at this point, how my little pumpkin patch would fare in the encounter. I was a bit worried that when the time came I wouldn't be able to handle it. All this worrying of course conjured images of us actually doing the deed and before I knew it I was hot and bothered, squirming in anticipation.

"Sookie," Eric growled in my ear, his hands tightening on my hips, "if you don't stop I'm going to rip my pants."

I burst out laughing and turned in his arms, placing a kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry honey."

Eric grinned roguishly and pressed against me, "Oh...no worries, my love. It's all my pleasure, really."

The interplay made me realize how thirsty I was and how much my feet could use a break, "Hey, how about you snag a seat over in the corner and I'll go grab us some drinks. I could use a breather."

Eric kissed my nose, "A marvelous idea. Don't take too long otherwise I might think the big bad wolf got you."

I chuckled and turned, worming my way through the crowd to find the drink table. I was waylaid by Amelia who pushed me into a darkened alcove filled with fake spider webs.

"So! Spill!" she demanded tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, "and don't dare say there's nothing going on with you and sex-on-a-stick."

I couldn't hide my ear splitting grin as I said, "We're together."

Amelia whooped and threw her witch hat in the air. Then we engaged in some junior high squealing as she grabbed my hands and danced me around in a celebratory circle. After conversing some more she shooed me off to the refreshment table so I could get back to "my man" as she put it.

I was intercepted again, this time by a drunken Alcide.

"Soooookie!" he cried jubilantly when he saw me, slinging his arm around my shoulders, causing me to stagger forward, "Sssoookie! I'm so sorry, sosorry," he crooned.

"Sorry for what, Alcide?" I asked absently, wrapping my arms around his mid section so I could drag him over to an empty chair by the wall.

"Sorry for Quinn, sorry for Debbi, sorry for Pam, sorry for the way I treated you alltheseyersss," he singsonged, all but becoming dead weight. Luckily, I had reached the chair where I managed to half push, half drop Alcide. I started to move away, thinking I'd find one of his friends to check up on him when he grabbed my arm with both hands and gasped, "Sssooookie! Wait!"

I paused, eyebrows raised in exasperation, "What is it Alcide? I forgive you for whatever you're babbling about."

"Nooo...I'm sorry...so sorry..." and then he made the that gagging sound every high schooler dreads after drinking, "so sorry for eating all that candy corn...unnnuh.." his grip slackened as he leaned his head over his knees.

Through my spiced cider haze I realized I was in trouble, but I was powerless to stop the events in motion. I watched in fascination as his back arched and hunched; terrible sounds emitting from his throat.

Eric's strong arms ripped me away from Alcide as Bill jumped in, dumping out the decorative contents of a tin bucket and sliding the bucket under Alcide just in time to catch the vomit.

The three of us stood there, watching in horrified fashion as Alcide emptied the contents of his stomach over and over again.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked dumbly.

That roused Eric from his stupor and he tightened his arms around me, addressing Bill, "Sure. Compton will take care of him, won't you? I've got something I need to show Sookie."

I frowned at Eric's high-handedness, "Bill, are you okay with that?"

Bill turned, a strange expression crossed his face when Eric kissed the side of my neck. However it was gone just as fast as it appeared and he smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders, "Of course."

With that Eric whisked me off down a side hall and it was all I would do to keep up.

"Eric," I cried, "what are you doing? Where are we going?"

Suddenly I found myself inside Amelia's dad's library, thrust up against the door, Eric forcibly kissing me until I moaned so he could slip his tongue in.

"Sookie, oh Sookie," he gasped, hitching my leg up around his waist, "I wanted to take you right on the dance floor," he told me, grinding himself into me causing me to do a little gasping of my own.

"I think I can _feel _how much you _do_," I moaned, squirming at the delightful friction south of the belt.

Eric sent me a darkly amused look before helping me wrap both legs around him. He attacked my mouth again, pressing hot kisses against my lips causing me to tangle my hands in his hair and writhe against him. He stumbled a bit at my motions but managed to deposit me on the grand mahogany desk.

He pulled back to study me, smiling softly before cupping my face in his hands, "You're so precious, Sookie," he whispered before kissing my forehead reverently, "so wonderful," he sighed dropping soft kisses on my closed eyelids, "thank you for being mine," he murmured, finally placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

We stayed like that for awhile, merely kissing amidst the building passion. Then it seemed as if we were trying to devour each other; tongues fought for dominance, teeth nipped, and hands roamed each others bodies.

"Is this okay?" Eric rasped, even while his fingers deftly undid the buttons on my blouse.

"Yes, yes...oh yes. Please Eric," I gasped.

He flashed me a rakish grin before dropping another kiss on my lips as my shirt fell open. His eyes trailed down to take me in, and grew wide as saucers when he reached my breasts, which spilled over my white lacy bra.

"So beautiful," he uttered and bent to take a lace covered nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around my peak, his other hand trailing up my stomach to cup my other breast and knead it. I gasped as he bit lightly and then blew cool air, making my breasts quiver. I arched my back at the sensations, and made sounds I never imagined I could make as he switched sides and repeated his actions.

"I take it you like what you see?" I gasped, coquettishly.

Eric responded, his voice thick with desire, "Oh yes."

"I thought about you when I put these on, Eric," I whispered, taking his hand and guiding it to my leg so he could feel the garter strap.

"You're a temptress, Sookie," he chuckled darkly.

Glancing at me under hooded eyes he made sure I watched as he brought his hands up and slowly removed his gloves. I watched, fascinated, as he placed his hand on my knee and slowly ran it up my leg until it disappeared under my skirt; shivering when his fingers brushed the front of my dampened panties.

Tortuously slow he moved my underwear aside and slid a long, cool, dexterous finger into my core. I gasped at the feel of him inside me. Then he began to move. I'd never felt so much pleasure in my life; and to think he caused it with just one finger. I groaned and gripped his biceps for leverage as he continued his long, languid strokes. When he brushed my clit with his thumb I jumped causing him to chuckle and kiss my head. He slipped another finger into me and bent to take my nipple in his mouth again. His other hand lightly drew circles on my lower stomach. I thought I was going to die from sensation overload. I gasped when his thumb began to mimic the circles he drew on my stomach. I shuddered, writhing in pleasure.

"Look at me, Sookie. I want to watch your face as you cum," Eric commanded, sensing I was close. I snapped my gaze to his, which was all it took for me to let go. Tingles raced through my body from the top of my head to the bottoms of my feet as my orgasm ripped through me. I cried out Eric's name before collapsing against his arms. He smiled at me, boyishly triumphant. I groaned when he removed his fingers and slowly licked my essence from his digits, "Beautiful and sweet," he complimented.

"Smug bastard," I rasped, still rippling with aftershocks.

"A title well earned," he smirked before kissing me sweetly.

Regaining my senses, I slid to my knees in front of him, and began stroking him through his breeches, fumbling with the laces that held them up.

Eric groaned above me, "Sookie, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find where the Goblin King keeps his crystal balls," I informed him before confirming my commando theory.

I gasped in amazement as I drew him out, the light from the window providing just enough illumination to see the gracious plenty I held within my hand. What a glorious sight it was; hard, long, and thick.

"See something you like?" he drawled down at me lasciviously.

I peeked up at him under my lashes and licked my lips, "The question is if it tastes as good as it looks?" and registering the shocked look on his face I grinned triumphantly, before lowering my head to lightly lick off the beaded moister gathered at the head of his cock. That slight contact sent a ripple through his body, ending in a strangled utterance of, "Fuck".

Spurred on by his vocalization and inwardly giddy at the power I held over this beautiful specimen, I continued my administrations. I gently kissed the head of his cock before swirling my tongue around the tip and using my hands to stroke the rest of his length. His fingers threaded through my hair, and he muttered incoherently when I sucked hard before releasing him with a popping sound. Slowly, I trailed the back of my finger tips down his length, only to reverse the motion as I once again took him in my mouth, alternately sucking and twirling my tongue around him. My left hand, not to be left out began to wander up and down his inner thigh, where I felt the muscles jump. I repeated the motion several times before spider walking my fingers up to his pelvis to tangle in the golden nest at the base of his cock. I tugged slightly, figuring if he liked the hair on top of his head pulled he might enjoy this, and was rewarded when he cried, "Sookie! Oh....Sookie. Yes!"

I moved my hand down, gently cupping his balls and squeezed. "I found your crystal balls, Eric," I breathed before taking him in my mouth once more and sucking hard.

"Please, Sookie....please..mnh," Eric moaned.

"Please what, Eric?" I asked, taking one long lick from the base of his cock to the tip. His only response was primitive, guttural sounds.

I ran my hands up the back of his legs to cup that beautiful derriere and press him closer, taking him as deep as I could without gagging. I moaned around him, the taste and scent of him intoxicating my senses as I squeezed his backside, wanting him to have the sweet completion he'd given me. I wasn't disappointed when a moment later Eric roared his release into my mouth.

Just as I swallowed his glorious nectar the door flew open. Amelia stood silhouetted in the doorway.

Eric growled and pulled me to my feet, turning me away from the doorway, before fixing himself.

"This better be good, Carmichael," he snarled, cursing up a Swedish storm. Despite his ire he gently moved my shaking hands to the side and started putting me to rights. Extremely embarrassed and once again mortified, I leaned into his chest wishing I could die, though I did peek at Amelia, curious as to where the fire was.

"John Quinn was found dead in the leaf graves out front!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Amelia delivered her cliff hanger statement she whirled around and left the room. We had no choice but to follow after her through the foyer to the enormous living room, where police detectives had gathered everyone for questioning. Eric led us over to a small love seat in the corner that was currently occupied by an amorous couple, who after one scowl from Eric immediately vacated the spot. I chuckled and plopped down on the cushions.

"Ugh, stupid Quinn has a way of ruining everything," Eric muttered as he slumped on the couch cushion next to me, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

I reached out and tucked a strand of his unruly hair behind his ear, earning a lust filled grin as he caught my hand and kissed the pulse point of my wrist, his eyes locking on mine. His bedroom eyes reminded me of our previous shenanigans and I felt myself grow warm with embarrassment. Part of me felt liberated at my brazenness and ached to repeat the encounter, but the other half, the _rational, prudish_ half screamed in righteous indignation at my actions. The latter was winning out, in terms of my feelings. Quinn's statement about me being a good time had really hurt and I didn't want Eric to get bored with me and cast me aside after I'd given up the goods.

"I'm kind of glad she stopped us," at his look I hastened to explain, "not that I didn't want to, not that I _don't_ want to...but I.." I bit my lip casting my gaze to the hands in my lap.

How could I possibly explain that I wanted our first time to be meaningful and not a quickie in my best friend's dad's office?

Eric's right hand covered my left, his long index finger dancing over my knuckles. "Sookie, look at me," he commanded gently and I raised my gaze to his surprised to find an understanding smile, "what is it? You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath, "I don't want you to think I'm easy," I confessed, "and I want our first time to mean something. I know it sounds silly but-" he put a finger to my lips effectively silencing me.

"I get it. And you are far from easy since it took me almost three years to get your attention," he told me with a smile, "As much as I enjoyed our library rendezvous, and look forward to future encounters, and yes," he sent me a smoldering look, lowering his voice to a seductive tone, "there will be future encounters, I can wait."

This is why I loved Eric. He got me. He _understood _me.

"Truthfully I don't think I'll hold out for long," I admitted with a grin, "maybe only until Thanksgiving."

Eric drew back his head and laughed, drawing his left hand over his heart dramatically, "Then I'll truly have something to be thankful for."

Detective Trey Dawson, approached us and wanting our statements. I launched into an explanation of our encounters with Quinn and he furrowed his brow, eying Eric as he took notes.

"Do you know anyone besides Mr. Northman here that had a problem with Quinn?" Detective Dawson questioned.

Eric snorted, "I think you'd find a pretty long list."

My forehead wrinkled in thought as a tendril of memory whisked through my mind.

Detective Dawson focused on me again, "Miss Stackhouse?"

"Well..." I started, not believing what I was about to say, "Alcide Herveaux said he was sorry and mentioned Debbie, Pam, and Quinn. But surely it's not what you think."

Trey Dawson frowned and yelled for another officer to grab Alcide Herveaux and take him in for questioning before telling Eric he had some questions for him.

Eric made a big production of letting the detective know how much he was being put out upon, rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly, "Okay fine."

Doing some eye rolling of my own I stood up and stretched, not missing the glint in Eric's eyes as he watched me, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Eric requested that I grab his gloves from the library being sure to draw out the word and grinning lecherously when I flushed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After finishing up in the bathroom I headed to the library and began hunting for Eric's gloves. I found one stuck on a library shelf behind the desk and was searching for the other when I heard a voice say, "Did you like my gifts?"

Shrieking, I whirled around to face the doorway, trying to hold my beating heart in my chest, "Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, you scared me, Bill!"

"Did I?" Bill asked casually, reaching behind him to lock the door.

With the ominous click of the lock I gulped, taking a step back; a tendril of fear snaking through my stomach mixed with a sense of foreboding.

"You didn't answer me, Sookie," he continued, eerily calm.

"Gifts?" I murmured.

"Yes, my gifts," he grinned, a macabre sight, "my _sacrifices_ in your honor."

I could only gape at him, a terrible thought forming in my mind.

Bill didn't seem to expect an answer, continuing off some inner dialogue.

"I left my calling card for you, Sookie, so you would know of my sacrifices to you. Didn't you like them?" he asked, stalking closer.

Carefully I moved keeping the desk in between us; casting surreptitious glances at the door.

"Don't you remember, Sookie? Lying in bed last Halloween? I presented you with a small bag of candy corn. You said they were your favorite," he reminded me, stopping to consider me calmly, waiting for me to draw my own conclusions.

And that terrible thought I'd had finally formed.

"Oh, God! You killed them. You killed Debbie and Selah! And _Pam_!" I shrieked, "oh Jesus, you killed Quinn tonight!"

Bill smiled.

"Why?" I croaked out, frozen in terror.

Bill's dark eyes glinted in psychotic fever, "They deserved it! Debbie and Selah behaved monstrously toward you. And Quinn!" he spat, "he violated you! Do you know what he would say about you in the locker room? Do you? No one should speak of a lady that way!" he continued, stalking me once more, "you deserve to be treated like a queen, and to have anything you desire. Pam stood in your way. You wanted valedictorian? I made sure you had it!"

Then he stopped, smiling at me with glee, "Their blood is my sacrifice for you. You're a goddess, Sookie, a vision of beauty," then he chuckled, "I saw you earlier, you know. Right there on that desk. You were exquisite. Though," and a confused look passed over his face, "why are you wasting your time with that cretin? Don't you love me Sookie?" he asked, wearing a tortured expression.

My mind was a blank, as I stood there, stunned. Bill didn't like this silence.

He came at me so suddenly I couldn't track the motions as I found myself thrust up against the library shelf, my head cracking back against it painfully.

"You're not his! You can't be his! You're mine and only mine! I love you! Me, not him, not anyone!" he screamed at me.

His hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed, "If I can't have you, no one can. Especially, not Northman!"

I desperately raked at his hands, trying to remove them. I couldn't breath, and a panicked fog took over my mine as he shook me and my head hit the shelf again.

Distantly, I registered banging and wondered absently why people were doing construction at this time of night. My grip around Bill's wrists slackened and dark spots flashed in my periphery. _This sucks,_ I thought, the fight leaving my body, _this really, really, bites. _And just as blackness overtook my vision I felt Bill's grip removed and strong arms catch me before I hit the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke to a bright light and decided I must be dead, though it was pretty quiet for heaven. Eventually, I realized the light was coming from florescent bulbs overhead

"Sookie?" a hoarse voice croaked.

I turned my head to the left, squinting at the figure. Slowly my vision cleared and I realized Jareth the Goblin King was sitting beside me, wearing a look of desperate relief.

Quickly he reached over and grabbed my hand. I realized I was lying on a bed and with a little more mental concentration the background noises filtered in.

Frowning, I asked, "Am I in the hospital?" then, even more confused I continued, "why aren't you in the labyrinth?"

The beautiful Goblin King's face crinkled in amusement and he chuckled softly, "Sookie, ...there's no other place I'd rather be than by your side," he told me and leaned in, softly kissing my forehead.

At his kiss everything came flying back and I frantically tried to sit up, smacking Eric's chin with my head, "Eric! Ohmigosh! Bill! He tried to kill me! It wasn't Alcide! He-" and then I broke out coughing because my throat was so sore from Bill's choking hands. "Shh, shhh, Sookie, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing my back comfortingly.

He described how when I hadn't returned he'd gone looking for me. He'd heard Bill screaming at me, and ran to the door banging and shouting for people to help him get the door open. Several officers had jumped to his aid and managed to wrench the door open after Trey shot it with his service revolver. Eric had jumped through the door first and ripped Bill off of me. Bill had confessed everything even before being placed into the police cruiser, convinced he'd done nothing wrong. Apparently he'd attacked Quinn right before he came in to help with Alcide. When I asked about Alcide, Eric said he'd been dumped in the drunk tank the previous night and I when asked, it turns out he'd been apologizing for allowing Quinn to slander my name, Debbie to harass me, and Pam to get better grade than me. I just laughed and smiled tenderly up at Eric, tears in my eyes.

"You saved me," I told him, lightly caressing his cheek with the back of my hand.

Eric caught it and pressed a butterfly kiss on the top of my hand, "I told you I'd keep you away from the big bad wolf."

**Author's note: So...any comments? This is the first story I've actually completed and the first lemon scene I've ever written! I really have a new appreciation for authors that write lemony scenes. I blushed and squirmed the whole time. Anywhoo, I welcome any constructive criticism that will help me improve my future writing. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
